falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Keely
|level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 20 |tag skills = |actor =Suzan Brittan |dialogue =Keely.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Nobody |edid =Keely |baseid = |refid = }} Keely is a ghoul trapped in Vault 22 in 2281. She is a researcher for the New California Republic. Background A talented and well-versed scientist, Keely is a first generation ghoul from the beginning of the Great War.The Courier: "Exactly how old is Keely?" Angela Williams: "I couldn't get her to say. But she talked about the war - the great war, when the bombs fell - like she'd been there. So I'm guessing... pretty old. Two hundred years? Maybe more." (Angela Williams' dialogue) Over the centuries of her life, she amassed a great deal of knowledge in many fields. She is essentially a mercenary scientist, but not without a conscience. Her collaboration with the Republic's OSI is quite bumpy, as she often clashes with Thomas Hildern, Director of OSI East, whom she considers a liability and hindrance to actual scientific discovery and has made a point of embarrassing him in front of important people when ever possible.The Courier: "How do Keely and Hildern get along?" Angela Williams: "Like a brahmin and a deathclaw. Though I'm not sure which would be which. Bad analogy, maybe - they're both deathclaws, in their way. Keely hates Hildern. She says he's more politician than scientist, and gets in the way of true discovery. And Hildern hates Keely because... well, because every time they meet, she makes him look like an ass. In front of important people, usually." (Angela Williams' dialogue) Her work in Vault 22 was concentrated on researching the unique plants that grew there and the research efforts undertaken in the Vault. However, she was knocked unconscious by the mantises that inhabit Vault 22 and trapped in their nest. Although she aims to destroy the entire colony of plants and spores that caused the downfall of the Vault, Keely cataloged any successful experiments conducted there, to preserve knowledge that could become a benefit, rather than a hazard to the people of the wasteland.The Courier: "The scientists here must have made some useful discoveries." Keely: "Oh, they did. I've taken extensive notes of all their successful experiments. Their research won't go to waste. As for the file erasure..." (Keely's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests There Stands the Grass: Angela Williams asks the player to look for Keely while in Vault 22. Further on, Keely asks you to destroy the spores by igniting a gas leak she has made in the Pest Control section. Inventory Notes * When finding Keely the second time on the 2nd floor, when talking to her ask "Has your research turned up anything interesting?". She will then reply "A few things here and there" eventually saying about "one of the chemicals secluded in the spore pods serves as a mild stimulant and as far as I can tell has no side affects when ingested by humans". She will then mention "There is a sample extract hidden around here somewhere" and William Farber at Camp McCarran might be interested. The spore pod extract is in fact food additive and is only referred to as "spore pod extract" by Keely & when delivering it to Farber saying "This spore pod extract from Keely should help with morale". He will reply he will test it immediately. Whether it works or not is unknown. The spore pod extract will stay in your inventory in misc items as food additive even after you have given it to Farber, but has no use. * In Vault 22 Expedition, entry 2, Keely mentions that she's logging the research on the computers she finds in the Vault 22, since her "Pip-Boy is on the fritz". This could indicate that Keely is a former resident of one of the Vault-Tec Vaults. It should also be noted that when the player meets her, she does not wear a Pip-Boy. * If the player walks into Vault 22 without having the quest There Stands the Grass activated, Keely will not appear. * If Keely is rescued, she will attempt to repair the main elevator in the vault. If it was already repaired, she will note it and compliment the Courier. * Keely was planned to have a robotic assistant called Bohr and a sentry robot called Koch aiding her in Vault 22. Appearances Keely appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Sometimes when finding Keely, she will not go to the 2nd floor and will instead disappear. * Going to another floor and back to the second floor may fix this. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Vault 22 characters de:Keely es:Keely ru:Кили uk:Кілі